


Fuckings valentinsdagen

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Isak skal på en romantisk valentinsdate for første gang i sitt liv. Med en fremmed.





	Fuckings valentinsdagen

Dagen kommer snikende og like overraskende hvert eneste år. 14. februar, dagen for røde roser, romantiske gester og stor kjærlighet. Dagen som er designet for dem som har noen å være glad i. Noen å elske.

Fuckings valentinsdagen.

Isak har vært singel på hver eneste valentinsdag siden barneskolen. Da fikk han et håndskrevet kjærlighetsbrev fra Johanne i klassen, med rosa hjerter og store ord om å elske.

Siden har det bare gått nedover.

"Har du skaffet deg en hot date da?". Jonas maser om det samme hvert år. Hvert eneste fuckings år. Han har vært sammen med Eva siden videregående, og aner ikke hvor vanskelig det er å finne en kjekk og oppegående skeiv gutt i midten av 20-årene i Oslo. Burde være en enkel sak, men nope. De fleste er kun ute etter et ligg, eller "ikke klar for å binde seg". Samme driten hver bidige gang.

I fjor tilbrakte han valentinsdagen sammen med Eskild, en bolle med nudler og en dårlig skrekkfilm på Netflix. Hele kvelden klagde Eskild over at han hadde blitt dumpet én uke før valentinsdagen. Bannet over at han ikke hadde rukket å finne en ny date. Som om det var verdens undergang.

Helt ærlig har Isak aldri brydd seg om Eskilds kjærlighetsdrama. Det var de samme greiene hele tiden. "Mye mellom beina, men lite mellom ørene" og «Stor pikk, små tanker» har liksom blitt frasene hans. Det skaper bilder i hodet som han definitivt IKKE ønsker seg.

Way too much information.

Alle disse hendelsene sammenlagt, og frykten for å høre på masingen til Eskild hele kvelden, er grunnen til at Isak har skaffet seg en date i kveld. Jepp, han skal på en romantisk valentinsdate. Med en fremmed.

For første gang i sitt liv skal han på blinddate. Med en kompis av Sana, av alle ting. Hun kom med tilbudet da de var utslitte og trøtte på lesesalen, og traff ham på et sårbart tidspunkt. Etter en lang dag med masing fra Jonas, tidspress og slitsomme forelesninger.

Vanligvis ville han svart NEI. Nope. Never.

Men det intense ønsket om å komme seg bort fra kollektivet, og bli kvitt all masingen, gjorde at han svarte ja. Til dere begges store overraskelse.

Sana hevet øyenbrynene i sjokk noen sekunder, før et tilfreds smil spredte seg i ansiktet hennes.

"Flott, jeg skal gi beskjed til Even" sa hun bare.

Even. Det er visst navnet hans. Isak har prøvd å google og lete gjennom alt av sosiale medier uten hell. Han finnes ikke på nett, og det begynner nesten å bli litt mistenkelig. Som om han bare er en person Sana diktet opp. Noe hun fant på for å kødde med ham.

Whatever.

Han kommer uansett til å møte opp på restauranten og gi det et forsøk. Alt er bedre enn en kveld hjemme med en dateløs og deprimert Eskild, som maser om kuk og rotløse menn. I det minste kan han spise et godt måltid alene, dersom denne Even ikke dukker opp.

"Hvorfor har du pynta deg sånn da? Er det for meg? Moah?". Eskild står i døråpningen til badet og gliser. Fornøyd med sin egen spøk.

"Nei. Jeg har en date, faktisk". Isak kjenner en selvtilfreds følelse i kroppen. Det føles ganske bra å gni det litt inn. Isak Valtersen har en date på fuckings valentinsdagen. Selv om det bare er en kanskje ikke-eksisterende venn av Sana. Som hvis han faktisk dukker opp, sikkert ser ut som en blanding mellom Donald Trump og Patton Oswalt. Alt er bedre enn alternativet.

"Skal du seriøst forlate meg? Den kvelden jeg trenger deg mest. Etter alt jeg har gjort for deg, alt jeg har ofret for å være din guru". Eskild gestikulerer villt, og klamrer seg til brystet. Som om han er dypt såret.

"Ja, sorry ass". Han prøver å høres unnskyldende ut, selv om han egentlig godter seg litt.

"Hvem er denne daten da? Tell me everything" sier Eskild, som nå har satt seg på kanten av badekaret, mens Isak fikser sveisen.

"Bare en kompis av Sana". Han er ikke så gira på å fortelle at det er en blinddate. Vil ikke gi Eskild noe å erte ham for.

"Ååå, er han like kjekk som Yousef og Elias? Du vet at jeg og Elias nesten hadde en greie? Eller, han sov på sofaen her en gang. Kanskje ikke akkurat en greie, men han er hot da. Veldig eksotisk. Er daten din eksotisk?". Eskild plaprer i vei som vanlig.

Isak har mange ganger tenkt på at det må være ekstremt slitsomt inne i hjernen til Eskild. En ny tanke dukker opp før han har fått fullført forrige setning.

"Ehh, njaaa". Han drar litt på det. Vil ikke innrømme at han ikke vet svaret på spørsmålet. "Men jeg må nesten stikke".

"Herreguuud, du er så heldig. Kos deg masse i kveld da, baby gay. Husk kondom".

Isak himler med øynene. Han skal bare komme seg bort fra kollektivet, spise en god middag med denne enten ikke-eksisterende eller mindre pene personen, og så skal han rett hjem i seng.

For å sove.

-

Restauranten er pyntet med hjerteformede ballonger, røde roser og levende lys. Forelskede par så langt øyet kan se. Lykkelige og smilende, som holder hverandre i hendene over bordet.

Alt føles veldig mye. Alt for mye for en random blinddate. Hvem faen går på blinddate på valentinsdagen? Han begynner å få litt panikk. Dette var definitivt en dårlig idé.

"Har du bestilt bord?" Han blir møtt av ei sprudlende, ung servitør med et lite skilt som sier "Under opplæring".

"Ehh ja. Isak Valtersen, bord for to".

"Perfekt. Kjæresten din er her allerede. Du kan bare gå inn" sier hun med overdrevet høflighet, og peker innover i restauranten. Tydelig at hun vil imponere og gjøre en god jobb. Spre kjærlighet på kjærlighetens dag.

Isaks første tanke er at Even faktisk eksisterer. En god start.

Det eneste problemet er at Isak ikke aner hvordan denne Even ser ut, eller hvilket bord han sitter på.

"Ehmm. Kan du kanskje vise meg veien? Jeg har litt dårlig syn". Han rødmer av sine egne ord. En unødvendig og håpløs løgn. Kunne han ikke bare sagt at det var en blinddate? Too late.

"Selvfølgelig. Vil du at jeg skal støtte deg, så du ikke snubler over noe?". Hun prater plutselig høyere, som om det er noe galt med hørselen hans også. For å vise at hun er på tilbudssiden.

"Nei nei nei".

Han skal definitivt IKKE bli hjulpet gjennom restauranten. Selv om denne Even sikkert er mindre pen, vil han i det minste prøve å gjøre et greit inntrykk. Hvis ikke får han garantert kjeft av Sana på mandag, og det unner han ikke sin verste fiende.

I sakte tempo beveger de seg gjennom restauranten. Isak ser på alle parene. Prøver å se om noen sitter alene. Leter ubevisst etter noen med mørkt hår og mørke øyne, som ligner litt på Yousef eller Elias.

Overraskelsen er derfor stor når servitøren stopper foran et bord innerst i restauranten. En høy mann reiser seg fra stolen. En slående vakker mann, med blå øyne og blondt hår. Det totalt motsatte av hva han forventet.

Helt Isaks type.

"Halla Isak". Stemmen til Even er mørk og varm. Sexy.

"Ehm hei". Synet foran ham er så uventet at han ikke vet helt hvordan han skal reagere. Hva han bør si og gjøre.

Hvordan har det seg at denne dritlekre mannen er singel, og velger å gå på en blinddate på Valentines Day?

"Hyggelig å hilse på deg. Sett deg ned". Smilet til Even er varmt og åpent, og får ham til å slappe litt mer av.

"Hyggelig å møte deg også". Isak henger jakken litt klønete over stolen før han setter seg ned. Glad for at han gjorde litt ekstra innsats med utseende i dag.

Han stirrer på den flotte mannen foran seg. Blikkene deres møtes, og begge smiler. En varm, kriblende følelse tar plass i magen.

Dette var definitivt en god idé.

Øyeblikket blir ødelagt av den spisse stemmen til den overivrige servitøren. "Vil du at jeg skal finne en meny med blindeskrift?"

Even hever blikket, rynker øyenbrynene forvirret, og slipper ut en liten latter. "Hva?".

"Nei nei nei, det går fint. Vanlig meny er fett". Isak svarer fort, vil helst slippe å forklare. Angrer på den håpløse, hvite løgnen. Håper at Even ikke legger merke til hvor varme kinnene hans er.

Servitøren nikker ivrig og løper videre. Even rister heldigvis bare oppgitt på hodet, og smiler det varme smilet sitt igjen. "Happy Valentines da. Glad for at du ville møte meg".

"Joda, samme her". Isak svarer ivrig. Fornøyd med å være på date med den peneste mannen han har sett.

Han må huske å takke Sana senere, selv om hun kommer til å bli alt for selvgod.

"Du er jo enda penere i virkeligheten". Den lave stemmen til Even avbryter den indre tankerekken. Isak sperrer opp øynene, kjenner at kinnene blir varme igjen.

"Har du sett bilde av meg?".

"Selvfølgelig, Sana prater om deg hele tiden. Isak ditt og Isak datt. Har sett mange bilder, det var jo derfor jeg ville møte deg. Sa hun ikke det?". Even ser like forvirret ut som det Isak føler seg.

"Ehh nei, snakker Sana om meg?".

"Hele tiden. Hun er kjempeglad i deg». Even snakker med en lav stemme, og hele ansiktet er åpent og innbydende. «Hun mener visst at vi er perfekte for hverandre".

En varm følelse vokser i magen. Isak er så takknemlig for Sana, for det gode mennesket som skjuler seg bak det harde ytre.

"Sana har som regel rett. Ikke si at jeg sa det da" svarer Isak.

Even ler en høy, smittsom latter som vekker all slags nye og spennende følelser. Kanskje Sana har rett, kanskje dette er mannen han har ventet på?

Heldigvis flyter praten lett gjennom hele middagen. De snakker om felles bekjente, filmer og musikk, og kinnene verker fordi han ler så mye.

Even bestiller én dessert, som de spiser med hver sin skje. Som en romantisk klisjé. Men av én eller annen grunn føles det ikke kleint. Isak mistenker at de blir påvirket av parene rundt dem. Av kjærlighetens dag, og alt han alltid har hatet. Plutselig føles det helt greit. Mer enn greit.

Fuckings fantastiske valentinsdagen.

Når regningen kommer er det Even som betaler, selv om Isak protesterer høylytt.

"Det var jeg som inviterte deg ut. Du kan spandere neste gang" sier han bare. Og hvem kan argumentere mot det? Et slags løfte om en ny date med Even føles rimelig bra.

I det de forlater restauranten kjennes kroppen både anspent og avslappet på samme tid, og de kriblende følelsene i magen blir mer og mer dominerende. De går i stillhet. Fingrene støter tilfeldig borti hverandre flere ganger, før Even tar tak i hånda hans på ordentlig. Fletter fingrene deres sammen, og smiler det skinnende smilet sitt. Et hav av gode følelser fyller hele kroppen til Isak. Han føler seg lykkelig, håpefull.

Foran trikkestoppet stopper de og smiler til hverandre. Som om begge er litt usikre på hva som skal skje nå. Hva den andre ønsker og føler. Isak har veldig lyst på et kyss, akkurat nå har han lyst på alt Even har å tilby.

Kroppene står nært inntil hverandre, og Even kaster et raskt blikk ned på leppene hans. Som et spørsmål og en bekreftelse på at han ønsker det samme.

Det føles som om alt går i slow motion, og hjertet hamrer i brystet. Isak fukter leppene med tunga, og lener seg litt fremover. Even svarer ivrig, og presser de myke leppene sine mot Isak sine, i et varmt og deilig kyss. Et kyss som setter fyr på hele kroppen, og som gjør det vanskelig å stå oppreist. Leppene til Even er fyldige og perfekte, og følelsen er overveldende.

Begge åpner munnen samtidig, og de varme tungespissene møtes. Helt synkronisert, som om de er skapt for hverandre. En boblende lykkefølelse fyller hele kroppen, og gir Isak nytt håp. Om noe godt og ekte, en mulighet for at dette kan utvikle seg til ekte kjærlighet. Uansett hvor naiv den tanken er.

Som en fuckings klisjé.

Etter alt for kort tid trekker de seg litt unna, men de store hendene til Even holder fremdeles rundt midjen hans. De smiler til hverandre, nyter følelsen av nærhet og voksende forelskelse.

«Kan jeg få nummeret ditt?». Isak er rimelig sikker på at svaret er ja, men kjenner likevel den vante usikkerheten i magen.

"Selvfølgelig». Even skriver nummeret sitt inn på mobilen hans, og lagrer det som «Even, tidenes valentinesdate». Isak ler litt av ordene. «Takk for i kveld, Isak". Blikket til Even varmt og kjærlig, som om hans mage også er fylt med tusen sommerfugler.

"Takk for i kveld da, Even". Han lener seg litt frem og stjeler et siste kyss, før han snur seg og går inn på trikken. Vinker til Even gjennom vinduet, og smiler som en forelsket tulling. Lar de voldsomme følelsene skylle over ham.

Jepp. Dette har uten tvil vært den beste valentinsdagen i hans liv.

Han drar mobilen frem fra lomma, og sender fire korte meldinger.

**Sana**

Halla. Even er awesome. TAKK!!

**Eskild**

Daten min er ikke eksotisk, men helt fantastisk. Han heter Even, og jeg tror du får møte han om ikke så lenge. Ses snart!

**Jonas**

Du trenger ikke mase mer, for Even er skikkelig flott. Rimelig sikker på at vi skal på date igjen snart. Hils Eva!

**Even, tidenes valentinesdate**

Helt enig. Dette var tidenes valentinesdate <3

**Author's Note:**

> Noen tanker? <3


End file.
